Aki Mori
Aki Mori is a Doll and a hero from Dollhouse, close to Lawrence Miho. Story Student, Lover, Hero Aki was nothing but a normal student in her town when Lawrence came; she then instantly became infatuated with him and quickly decided to give everything she could to be with him. At the same time, she discovered that she possessed innate powers, and united with six other girls like her in order to fight the mysterious threat of the Broken Dolls. One of said girls, Teresa de Castilla, however seemed to become insane after being 'contacted' by the Broken Dolls and sought to kill Lawrence; Aki escaped with him and led her own investigation. This resulted in her learning that she was a Doll - a construct made by a deity above in order to remind him of his lost love, and cursed with falling in love with Lawrence. Denying this and refusing that her feelings would not be real, Aki led a battle in the chaotic Dollhouse now in war between different factions, calming all six other girls - the other six Dolls of the set - even as Teresa destroyed Lawrence's body. Aki almost succumbed to her own negative impulses but managed to overcome them, and was rewarded with Lawrence's resurrection. Towards a Perfect End Aki went on to live with Lawrence, however, upon learning that the six other Dolls felt the same for him, she asked of Lawrence that he accepts the six other Dolls as lovers - something he quite happily accepted. Creating a palace for the eight of them, Lawrence would eventually be called to the Cheshire Isle, alongside Aki and the remaining Dolls. Aki also met with a mysterious individual who mimicked each individual's shape with the aim of seeking to seize the 'love' between each Doll. Said individual turned out to be Emeraude, queen of the Changeling race and Divine Servant of Gemini. Aki however, instead of rejecting her, embraced Emeraude's presence, even encouraging her to become the mother of Lawrence's child, Alicette Miho. Alternate Possibilities An alternate Sunset who died while protecting Lawrence briefly appeared as a Divine Servant of Libra, being summoned by the teacher Anne Uki. She thus briefly attempted to help Endymion with his mission; however, she was quickly eliminated as Anne was killed and then resurrected by Francois de Rais, to serve as his pawn; Endymion however defeated Francois by eliminating the source of his power, Dystopia, hence freeing Aki. Appearance Aki is a dark-haired, blue-eyed young woman with a seemingly frail body, often dressed in shades of gray and white with an immaculate frame. Personality Aki's personality borrows heavily from typical Japanese schoolgirl persona - including moderation, timidity and humility, as well as constant search for perfection. She is an extremely affectionate and loyal individual whose love for Lawrence is only equaled by her affection for all those around her and constant desire to please, showing unending dedication. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: As a Doll, Aki possesses physical abilities far superior than others', even if from an exterior perspective, she is only 20 centimeters high. * Doll Mastery : Speed: Aki's powers grant her supernatural speed, stealth and perception, as well as expert mastery of the blade. * Divine Servant Abilities: As Aki of Libra, she possesses tremendous abilities befitting her status as a Divine Servant. Storylines * Doll Paradise is centered around her. * Magus Wars : Courtesy features her as Aki of Libra. Trivia * Aki means scarlet in Japanese, while mori means forest. * She represents Alice Miho's devotion. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Tooku Made from Coppelion. Category:Character Category:Dollhouse Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant